Serenading Sherlock
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: John enters a talent show and Sherlock needs to help him pick out a song. Will they find out how much they really love each other? Or will they chicken out and just remain friends? Teenlock Ages: John- 16 Sherlock- 15 Greg- 18 Mycroft- 17
1. What's to come in this new story

_So this is a sneek-peek at what's to come. I should have the full chapter up by tomorrow. So I hope you guys like it. _

* * *

_Sherlock, can you come over to my house? JW_

_Why on Earth do you want me to do that for? SH_

_Sheesh. You make it seem like I asked you to spend time with Mycroft. JW_

_I don't know that. He hasn't been home in a couple days. He could be over at yours. SH_

_Sherlock, stop it. You're just being silly now. JW_

_Okay. Why do you want me to come over? SH_

_You know how I told I was going to participate in the talent show at school because my mum told me too? JW_

_And I told you that you are sixteen and it would be a stupid idea to sign up for the talent show? Yes, I do recall _  
_that. SH_

_Yes, well, I need your help picking out a song. JW_

_All my experiments are on hold. I have nothing better to do. Sure. I'll be over in five minutes. SH_


	2. Fall By Ed Sheeran

Here's the full chapter. It's long. I think I got way too into it. But it's good. I like it at least.

* * *

_Sherlock, can you come over to my house? JW_

_Why on Earth do you want me to do that for? SH_

_Sheesh. You make it seem like I asked you to spend time with Mycroft. JW_

_I don't know that. He hasn't been home in a couple days. He could be over at yours. SH_

_Sherlock, stop it. You're just being silly now. JW_

_Okay. Why do you want me to come over? SH_

_You know how I told I was going to participate in the talent show at school because my mum told me too? JW_

_And I told you that you are sixteen and it would be a stupid idea to sign up for the talent show? Yes, I do recall _  
_that. SH_

_Yes, well, I need your help picking out a song. JW_

_All my experiments are on hold. I have nothing better to do. Sure. I'll be over in five minutes. SH_

_**I love you. JW**_ - He debated whether or not to send it or not. It would put a strain on their friendship.  
John had been care to hide his feelings for Sherlock. Though, it was difficult. the fact that Sherlock was a  
bloody genius didn't help. He went with the latter and deleted the message. He could tell Sherlock when he  
got here. Through song.

John collasped on his bed laughing. His own thoughts make him laugh. It seems sad but... He stood from his  
bed and picked up his guitar. He played a few chords when he heard a knock at the door. His mum and dad  
went out for dinner. Harry was with Clara. So it must be Sherlock.

He went down stairs to open the door. "Hey Sherlock." John said. After five years of being friends and three  
years of liking the bloke, he learned to manage his blushes. He gave the young genius a smile and stepped  
aside. He watched as Sherlock stepped inside. He took his friend's coat and hung it on the coat rack. "Do you  
want something to eat? Wait, no. Stupid question. Would you like something to drink?" He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Actually, I am hungry. Can you make a sandwich?" Sherlock said as he turned back to look at John. He  
had a smirk of his own and started walking towars the kitchen.

John followed closely by. "Okay? Peanut butter and jelly?" He asked as he went to the frigde.

"Yeah. Sure." The young boy responded as he sat down. He watched as John moved around the kitchen. He  
found John fascinating. He wasn't dull or stupid, though he acted like it sometimes. He wasn't sure how he felt  
about John. Human emotions have always been difficult things to understand. He wasn't sure if he actually  
liked John or just felt a really strong bond with the blond. He waited in silence for his sandwich.

Sherlock rested his elbows on the table. He put his hands together, fingertips lining up and going into a  
meditated state. He searched though his mind-palace until he found the right wing. The John Watson wing, as  
he so cleverly named it. He was greeted with little things that related to John. A freckle that was located on the  
left side of his jaw. The way John's eyes would twinkle when he found something exciting. A mole that was on  
the bicep of his right arm. His laugh. His honesty. His humbleness. His major obession with Doctor Who. He  
was called back into reality when he heard John's voice.

"Sherlock? In your mind-palace, again? Here's your sandwich." John said with a chuckle.

Sherlock came back to full attention. "Yes. Thank you." He noticed John had a sandwich, half-way eaten. "You  
know you didn't have to strave yourself until I got here."

There as a faint blush on John's face. "Yes. But then I would have sat here, just watching you eat, waiting until  
you finished and that would have been awkward."

"Good point. Let's finish up our sandwiches and head up to your room, yeah?"

"A bit eager, are we?" John said with a cheeky smile.

Sherlock simply rolled his eyes. Once he finished his sandwich, he put his plate in the sink. He sat down at the  
table and just wacthed John eat. The wya John's nose would scrunch up everytime he took a bite of his  
sanwich. The pleased hum he would make every time a chewed a piece off. Dilated pupils. That's new. Must  
have been talking to Mary before. It wouldn't be odd. They've dated before. It was fine if he contacted her  
again. Sherlock felt a strange emotion. What is it?

"Are you going out with Mary again?"

John choked on his last piece of PB&J. He gulped it down with milk. "What?"

"You heard me."

The blond laughed. "Sherlock, I told you I'm gay."

"Yes, but up until two moths ago, you thought you were straight. It's perfectly normal to experiment again to  
make sure. Maybe you like your pe-"

"Stop! I'm gay! Trust me, I know." John mumbled the last part. He stood and walked to the sink to wash the dirty plates and cups.

"How do you know?"

John finished washing up and went back to the table. "How about we go pick out a song?" It's not the right time to tell Sherlock. He has the prefect song. It's simple but perfect.

"Okay."

* * *

Off they went to John's room. Once inside, John instructed Sherlock to sit on his bed while John sat on his desk chair. His guitar rested on his lap.

Sherlock sat on John's bed with his legs crossed. "John, what songs do you have prepared?"

John strummed the strings softly. "I have... Next to You by Chris Brown."

The younger boy thought about it. "No. It'd cause an outburst of angry parents."

"Okay. Um... Haven't Met You Yet By Micheal Bublé."

"Hmmm... No. It's... no."

The blond sighed. "Little Things by One Direction."

"No. Girls will be swooning over you. We, both, don't want that."

"What?"

Why did he say that? He didn't mean that, did he? He looked at John. "I, um... Nothing. What other songs?"

"I have Fall by Ed Sheeran."

"What? Who's that?"

"Ed Sheeran? He's a really fantastic singer. He has many wonderful songs."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

John took a deep breath and started playing the chords. Right away, he got into the song. He drew out the intro. Truth be told, he was nervous. He drew another breath and started singing.

_You and I_  
_Two of a mind_  
_This love's_  
_One of a kind_

_You and I_  
_We're drifting_  
_Over the edge_

_And I will fall for you_  
_And I will fall for you_  
_If I fall for you_  
_Would you fall too?_

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Sherlock's reaction, just yet. He felt the song pouring out of him. He played every chord, every beat correctly.

_You and I_  
_Learning to speak_  
_With kisses on cheeks_

John's mind went back to one time where Sherlock had kissed John's cheek. Of course it was meant as a good-bye but John felt something more. Something special. He opened his eyes but his gaze not meeting Sherlock's.

_You and I_  
_We're lifted_  
_Over the edge_

_And I will fall for you_  
_And I will fall for you_  
_If I fall for you_  
_Would you fall too?_

John stood, not messing up the rhythm. He walked over to the bed where Sherlock sat. He looked right at the boy.

_And I will fall for you_  
_And I will fall for you_  
_And now that I fell for you_

John's face was centimeters away from Sherlock's. The genius hadn't even pulled away, his gaze flicking back and forth from John's eyes to his lips.

_Would you fall too?_  
_Would you fall too?_  
_Would you fall too?_  
_Would you fall too?_

The song had finished but John played some more chords. Their lips were basically touching, one slight movement and they'd be kissing. John was going to make that movement when Harry bursted through the door. Immediately, they pulled away.

"John. Do you know where my car-keys are?" She looked up from her phone. "Oh. Hi Sherlock. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No. I think we're done for today, don't you think, John? I'll leave." And Sherlock left.

John put his guitar aside and stood to offer him a ride or something, but he was gone. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Your keys are in kitchen, next to the fruit-bowl."

Harry noticed the sad look on John's face. "I'm sorry. I did interrupt something, huh? I didn't mean to, but I couldn't find my keys."

"It's fine. I thought something was gonna happen between me and Sherlock but... it's fine. He probably doesn't feel the same way."

"So you serenaded him? Maybe your should try that again. It seem to work. I have to go. Clara's waiting. We'll talk later, Okay?" And she left with a kiss to John's forehead. John flopped down on his bed.

* * *

Sherlock made his way quickly to his house. Were they really going to kiss? Maybe John got way too into the song? Once he got home, he checked his pupils in the mirror by the front door. Dilated. He took his pulse. It was fast and not because to the fast walk home. Maybe he liked John. He ran his hands through his hair when he heard someone coming down stairs. Mycroft.

"Where were you, Sherlock?" His brother asked as he walked closer to Sherlock.

"I was at John's house." Sherlock replied as he tried to get past Mycroft.

"Something's wrong. You look distressed. Have you finally figured out your feeling towards young John?" His brother said with a smirk.

"How do you know? I mean-" Sherlock tried to cover up what he said but it didn't work.

"Please Sherlock. It's as plain as day. It took you long enough."

"I'm not even sure if he likes me." Sherlock leaned against the wall and slid down. Mycroft sat beside him.

"I don't know why. You should snatch him up while you can. If he likes you, that is. That's what you need to figure out."

"I know. I'm going to text him, to make sure it's not awkward." Sherlock said as he got his phone out. Mycroft nodded and stood.

"I'm making something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"No. John made me a sandwich." The younger Holmes said as he looked up at Mycroft. The older brother nodded and left.

_Same time tomorrow? SH_

_Yes. JW_

* * *

So what did you guys think? If I'll post another chapter next week. Just to let you know: I have nothing against the songs listed above. In fact I love them, but Fall was the prefect song. Hope you guys like it!


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Someone recommended that I do NaNoWriMo. It was like halfway through November, but I reached my goal of eight thousand. So that's why I didn't post. SO because I haven't posted this will be a two-parter. Hopefully it's good because I have not written any sort of Fanfic in the past few weeks.

* * *

"Wake up, Johnny! It's time to go to church." Yelled April Watson, John's mum.

John mumbled something into his pillow, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Johnathan Hamish Watson! Wake up this instant or I will open this curtains!"

John groaned and flipped onto his back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "My name's not even Johnathan but  
I'm up."

His mother smiled, evilly. "Good." And she opened the curtains.

Even though the sun still wasn't up, the light still burned his eyes. He yelled and pulled the covers over his  
head. "Evil, evil woman!"

April laughed. "Be ready in twenty minutes, then come down stairs to eat." She said as she left the room.

John wrapped the bed sheet around him, trying to regain the warmth he felt when he was sleeping. He  
shivered when he felt a breeze from the cold October wind. He went to the bathroom, did his business,  
showered and brushed his teeth. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He pulled out some choices of clothing, he couldn't decide, so he texted Sherlock.

_Should I wear blue tie with white shirt and black trousers? Or black tie with white shirt with khaki trousers? _  
_JW_

* * *

Sherlock had been working on an experiment throughout the whole night. His parents, Percival and Leslie  
Holmes, were sleeping because they weren't going to work today. Mycroft was making breakfast before he  
leaves to Uni for his politics class.

The youngest Holmes loved doing experiments in the dead of night. Silence comforts him in a way only John  
can. John. He was thinking about the blond at 3 AM, trying to solve the enigma that is John Hamish Watson. His  
mind replayed the event of the other day. The beautiful voice, the passion that he sang with, Sherlock might  
have believed him. Maybe John was thinking about another guy.

Three hours pass and Sherlock is in the middle of the hazardous bacteria when Mycroft enters the room. "I  
made breakfast."

Sherlock scoffed. "Of course, you would."

Mycroft let out a harsh chuckle. "Only you would keep mocking me because of my weight."

The younger brother sighed. "You know it's how I express how much I care about you."

"Yes, I see." There was a ding from Sherlock's phone. Sherlock grinned. "It's from John, isn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"He's going to seven o' clock church." The brother responded.

_Wear the blue tie with a white shirt and black trousers. More sophisticated. SH_

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course, I am. I just... need to find out if he likes me back."

Mycroft chuckled. "You sound like a little girl."

Sherlock joined in on the laughing. "Shut up." And they went down stairs for a lovely breakfast.

* * *

The Watson family walked back home from church. William (John's dad) and April walked in front of John and  
Harriet. John had already come out to them and they still loved him. Ever since they met Sherlock, there was a  
certain sparkle in John's eyes whenever he looked at the, then, ginger boy. And they just knew, but waited  
until he brought it up.

Harry was texting on her phone. She was talking to Clara and John knew because there was a special smile  
that would appear on her face whenever both girls spoke. Their parents had no problem about both their  
children being gay, as long as they were able to have grand-children, they would often joke. But they assured  
their parents they would have grand-children since they both wanted kids; It was a Watson Weakness.

John felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone. Sherlock.

_When should I come over? SH_

"Mum, are you and dad going to be at home, later?"

"Yes, we are talking the day off. Why?"

"Sherlock's helping me pick a song for the Talent show."

"Oh. Can't you do that somewhere else? I love how you play guitar but I really want some quiet in the house  
today."

John nodded even though his mum can't see. "Yeah, I'll leave around five. Is that okay?"

April turned back and smiled at him. "Of course, it's fine."

_Don't go to my house. Meet me around five at The Place. JW_

_Why shouldn't I go to your house? SH_

_My mum and dad'll be home. JW_

_Alright then. See you at five. SH_

_Later. JW_

* * *

The Place was a little clearing in the woods that no one else seems to know about. They found it about two  
years ago when they were walking home from school and were tossing a ball around. Sherlock threw the ball  
too hard and it ended up in the clearing. They kept going back because it was a place where Sherlock can go to  
his Mind Palace without disturbance and John could play guitar for hours and not bother anyone. It's a place  
they could both be themselves, it would be either together or alone. It was their quiet place that they so  
cleverly name The Place (They are really bad at naming things).

At his mum's command, John brushed his teeth before he left. With his guitar on his back and a shout to his  
family, he made his way to the place. He had a few sheets of music but there is one song he really wanted to  
play. He had to change it up a bit so it sounds soft and lovely, rather than how it normally sounds. It fits,  
though. he chuckled to himself at the thought of Sherlock's reaction when he plays the song.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was already there, sitting on a log that he and John moved there. It was a nice  
place for him to think, considering that situation with his mother. He was lost in deep thought, searching in  
the John Watson Wing, and replaying the events of the other day. The way John moved closer like he wanted  
to. Dilated pupils, heart-rate elevated, flushed cheeks...

"Sherlock?" A very familiar voice called him out of thought.

"Hello John." Sherlock replied, scooting over to let John sit.

John chuckled and sat down. "How's your mum?" He asked with a smile.

The young genius sighed. "Very hormonal and large. I barely made it out alive. She cried because she thought I  
was leaving forever."

"Well, give her a break. She's eight months pregnant."

"I'm well aware of what happens during pregnancy, John."

John smiled. "Shall we get started then?"

"Yes. What songs do you have?"

"Fix You by Coldplay."

"No."

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri."

"No."

"Somewhere Only We Know by Keane."

Sherlock noticed the little smile playing on John's face. "You really want to sing that song, don't you?"

"How did you know?" John said, sarcastically.

"I didn't know, I noticed. Now hurry up and play the song so I can actually help you."

"Bossy." John mumbled as he started strumming the strings of the guitar. At The Place, it was much more  
easier for John to get lost in the song. The melody was soft, yet beautiful. It was the only sound, besides their  
breathing, that can be heard. This is how it should always be: Just John and Sherlock together without  
interruption. He began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Then John slowly realized how stupid singing that song, right now, is. He stopped abruptly. "Never mind,  
you're right. It was silly."

That made Sherlock laugh. "Okay. What song do you want to perform?"

John thought about it for a moment. Then he started playing the first chord. Then the same chord over and  
over again until he felt comfortable to sing.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
_I'll bet he's beautiful, that boy he thinks about,_  
_And he's got everything that I have to live without._

John had his eyes closed. This was risky. Sherlock could quite possibly find out that this song is about him.

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause I think he's so funny _  
_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He opens his eyes and looks right at Sherlock.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_He better hold him tight, give him all his love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He's blushing; he can feel it. Sherlock has made no sign that he knows. The beat became more intense but he  
managed to make it more calm and loving.

_So I drive home alone._  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

He finishes the song and takes a deep breath. He looks right at Sherlock. "What'd you think?"

* * *

I changed some of the lyrics to the song so that it'll fit the story and the thing going on between them. So I'll stop it there. I should have the next chapter up by the 15th. But if i don't I'm sorry. Anyway, Hope you guys loved it!


	4. Crush by David Archuleta

Hello, again! This is a Christmas Eve Eve update. I wasn't a big fan of the last chapter. I lost a bet with my sister and I had to put a Taylor Swift song. Sorry.

* * *

Now, Sherlock knows for sure that John likes someone else. He pretended it didn't bother him. But it did... a lot. "It- it was a nice song, but I don't think that it'd be good to sing at the Talent Show."

John nodded. Sherlock didn't understand, he thought. "Oh. Well, that's okay, I guess. What type of song do you think I should sing?"

"It's going to be a Winter Talent Show. Maybe you should sing a Christmas song."

"Everybody's going to sing a Christmas song."

"Okay, well, maybe a nice, slow song."

"A love song?"

"Um... I don't know. What kind of slow songs do you have?"

"At the moment, I have Crush by David Archuleta."

"Who's that?"

John's cheeks reddened and looked down. "I used to watch American Idol on my computer. He was a contestant on there. He didn't win, though. Shame."

Sherlock just smiled at the mention of John's guilty pleasure. "Go ahead. Sing the song."

John smiled back and positioned his fingers for the chords in the beginning of the song. It was supposed to be played on a piano but John took the time to change it, so he could play it on guitar.

He started playing the song, staring right at Sherlock. This is for him, this has got to make him realize that John loves him. He swayed slowly like the breeze was moving him.

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_

John recalled when Sherlock had first called him. That's exactly how he felt. Of course, it was for something stupid. The young genius called to ask him a question about Doctor Who, something about having to prove to Mycroft that he knew other stuff. Apparently, it made up for not knowing about the Solar System.

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

This has got to be the most cheesiest thing John has ever sung in his entire life. But it what to prove that he loved Sherlock, so he gladly did it. He gaze had moved from Sherlock to his guitar. He felt like he was going to mess up.

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

He decided to look up at Sherlock. He didn't care if he messed up. All he needed to do was tell Sherlock, but the song was the only thing making him brave enough to sing it to him.

_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush isn't going_  
_Away_  
_Going away_

John noticed that Sherlock's breathing has become uneven. Yes, he thought, he's got it!

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, boy, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this_  
_Into something that'll last_  
_Last forever_  
_Forever_

Sherlock stared at John. Now, he understands. John loves him. And he loves John. He's trying to catch his breath, trying not to look like a gasping fish. How could he have been so stupid? All the signs were there! And what did he do? Passed it off as if John fancied someone else. He needs to do something about it.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away ya ya ya yaaa_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_  
_Going away_

John looked down and finished the last chords. When he looked up, Sherlock grabbed John's face, gently, and kissed him. John was shocked at first, but, slowly, melted into the kiss. He held onto the brunette's biceps. He felt the other boy was shaking.

Sherlock was kissing John. Sherlock was kissing JOHN. How did this even happen? How could he do this? Maybe John didn't even want to do this? He pulled away and stared, wide-eyed, at the other boy. He took a suttering breath and ran. He just ran and ran and ran...

John tried to keep up with the young genius, but he was too bloody fast. He stop and went back. He was mad at himself. Why did he kiss back? Sherlock was scared. He shouldn't have done that. He grabbed his guitar and went home. His parents had asked him what was wrong, but John ignored them. He took out his phone, hoping for a text from Sherlock, saying anything really.

* * *

_Sherlock? JW_

_Sherlock? Tell me what's wrong. JW_

_Sherlock? I'm sorry. JW_

_Talk to me... JW_

* * *

So there's a bit of drama. I'll be able to write a lot more later. I'll post another chapter, hopefully, before Christmas. But if I don't I wish all of you a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders

Okay so I didn't post for a while. Stuff came up and I couldn't write anything. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Sherlock? I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. JW_

_Sherlock? Please! JW_

_I meant to kiss you back. Maybe that's what you're worried about? JW_

* * *

It's been two days since they kissed and Sherlock hadn't replied to any of his messages. John hadn't even seen  
the other boy at school. Harry told her little brother not to worry but he couldn't help it. He felt like he was  
pushing Sherlock into it, he didn't meant to but... Oh, God! He was a complete idiot! He should have let  
Sherlock become more comfortable instead of kissing him back.

"He hasn't replied, has he, Johnny?" Harry asked his bother when she passed by his room.

"No," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Maybe you should go serenade him again," she suggested.

"It won't work," he replied.

"How would you know?"

"He's Sherlock."

"Oh... You should try again, though."

"What song should I sing? I'm sure I don't have a song that says 'I don't mind that you kissed me and you  
shouldn't feel bad because I'll always love you'," John asked when he lifted his face from his pillow.

"What about that one song Glee did to honor Cory Monteith? Um... I'll Stand by You?"

The younger Watson made a face. "You... Watch Glee?"

She shrugged. "It may have bad community but it's a good show."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay. I'll use my guitar I got for my birthday."

"The electric one?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Sherlock show how knew something like this would happen; he would need to avoid John at all costs. He  
didn't know why he wanted to avoid John but it was necessary.

At home, he sulked in his bed, ignoring the buzzing of his phone. Apparently, older siblings are being  
extremely snoopy that day because, Mycroft passed by his brother's room. Sherlock was being abnormally  
quiet that day, so Mycroft went to see if Sherlock was alright.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" Mycroft asked, stepping into the room.

"I kissed John," he said in to his pillow.

"That's good isn't it?"

"No. It's horrible. I just- What if he just caught up in the moment?"

The older Holmes took hold of Sherlock's phone and figure the password out quickly. "Maybe if you read the  
messages, then you would know he meant to kiss you back."

Sherlock sat up and looked at Mycroft. "Maybe someone got ahold of his phone?" He countered.

"Stop being so daft, Sherlock," Mycroft exclaimed. "He obviously likes you! Why can't you except that?"

"He's John. He could have anyone. Why would he choose the anti-social freak?"

The older brother walked towards the window and noticed John setting up to preform a song it appears. He  
didn't mention it, instead saying, "Maybe it's a kink?"

"Don't be outrageous, Brother."

"It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think? I'll open a window," Mycroft replied as he opened the window. John  
looked up at Mycroft and smiled once he was done setting up.

Sherlock sat in his bed, frowning. After a while, he started hearing soft chords, despite the instrument clearly  
being an electric guitar. Mycroft looked at Sherlock with a smirk.

John had a wireless microphone and two speakers; one for the microphone and the other for the guitar. He  
started singing.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Immediately, Sherlock realized that voice belonged to John Watson. He pushed Mycroft out of the way and,  
surely enough, there was John, standing in his backyard, holding an electric guitar and singing. His mouth was  
wide open; he was speechless.

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Sherlock stared wide eyed at the blond. He was blushing; he could tell and feel it by the way his face was  
warming up and by the way Mycroft was chuckling.

John, though, was watching Sherlock, looking for a reaction. Finding none, he continued on to the next chorus.

_So, if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

John smiled as he watched the reaction of Sherlock's face; Complete and utter shock.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feelin' all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_No, no, no, no, no_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

He finished the song and just watched Sherlock. His face hadn't changed and he just stood there. It was getting  
kind of creepy. "Mycroft, can you check on your brother? I think I broke him," John asked over his  
microphone.

Mycroft was walking over to Sherlock when the younger brother started running towards the door. He ran  
down stairs and out the back door.

John had set down his guitar when he saw a mop of black hair bouncing his way. Sherlock ran into John's arms  
and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck.

"Thank you, John, but I don't think you preform that song for the contest," Sherlock said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe tomorrow I could come over and you can help me pick a song out?" John suggested.

"Of course, but we need to talk."

"Let's go to your room?"

Sherlock took hold of John's wrist and dragged him into his room. Pushing Mycroft out of his room, Sherlock  
made John sit down on his bed. Once the older Holmes was out, Sherlock sat down at the head of his bed  
while John sat at the foot.

"So... Do you like me?" Sherlock started.

"Yes, I do," John confirmed, shifting a bit. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm not good at... this relationship... business."

"Neither am I, considering what happened with Mary," John said with a chuckle.

Sherlock chuckled, too. "That was awful."

John laughed harder. "I know."

The laughter died down and seriousness filled into the room. "Where do we go from here?" Sherlock asked.

"I dunno. We could try and work this out," John suggested.

"I don't know, John. I don't think it would-" Sherlock was interrupted by John.

"If you don't think it'll be good then I'll just have to continue serenading you," he said, cheekily.

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"That's adorable," Sherlock commented with a grin.

"Was it working?"

"A little, yes."

"Then I'll just continue."

Sherlock laid back on his bed and groaned. "Oh no."

* * *

So that happened... What did you guys think? Feedback would be nice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
